They say Life is like a box of chocolates
by Monker
Summary: ...You never know what you're going to get...especially in a Monk and Natalie Romance fic! This should be interesting. I just thought since its going to happen anyway, let's see what it's going to be like. ENDING CHAPTER HAS NOW BEEN POSTED!
1. Being Comforted

**Title**: They say "life is like a box of chocolates"…..

**Author**: Monker

**Disclaimer**: Come on guys…if I owned MONK or any part of it, don't you think I would have better things to do then write fan fics about it? I mean come on.

**Rating**: PG (Tell me if you guys think I should change it to something ells G, PG13 or R…never mind the R…I don't think I will take it THAT far. Haha I rhymed…R, far…get it?)

**Spoilers**: This is my take on what happened right after 'Mr. Monk and the Kid' so there are spoilers for that. And some from 'Mr. Monk and the other woman.' And there are some from 'Mr. Monk and the three pies' as well.

**Author's Note**: In one of these chapters I am going to have a 'Lord of the Rings' quote that will be very subtly. So all of you 'Lord of the Rings' fans out there…see it you can find it. And if no one finds it then I'll tell you where it is at the end.

**NEW Author's Update: **I wrote this at the beginning of 2005 when I was first starting to write (now it is well into 2009). I will be the first to admit that my spelling, punctuation, and grammar in this story were awful. However, I recently received a review by someone named M. M commented that the numerous technical errors detracted from the storyline which was, otherwise, enjoyable. I have not touched this story since it was finished in mid 2005. It was a story I wrote when my talents were less refined and I was still learning how to tell a good story. I didn't really want to deal with "The say life is like a box of chocolates" because I just wanted to move on and get better. But M's comment confronted me as a writer and made me realize that I was doing my readers and fellow fans a disfavor by allowing this story to remain incorrect even when I knew how to make it better. So, I have gone through this story and fixed all of the noticeable spelling, punctuation, and grammatical errors, while still keeping the bulk of the story (and style of writing that I used back then) untouched. I hope you enjoy this story and thank you M for humbling me with your helpful and encouraging review.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Natalie pressed button 3 in the elevator. As the elevator carried her to her destination, Natalie began to think…

'_Thank goodness for elevators. I think if I had to carry these groceries up three flights of stairs my arms would quit and go work for someone else. I wonder what it is about them that Mr. Monk hates so much…I mean their perfectly safe. Oh well…I guess there's a lot of things about Mr. Monk that mankind in general is just not meant to understand.'_

The doors opened and she stepped out. She walked over to apartment door 3B and got out her keys. She unlocked the door and walked in.

"Mr. Monk I have your groceries!" She shouted down the hall. She dropped her keys on the counter and set the bags next to them. Natalie stopped and listened…_'what is that noise? …And where is it coming from?' _She thought to herself as she followed the sound. As she got closer she realized it was the sound of crying. She opened the door to the bedroom and saw Monk sitting on the floor, with his arm on the bed, his head leaning against his bed, and tears running down his cheeks. In his hand was a picture of two people. One was a smiling Adrian Monk and the other was a happy little boy by the name of Tommy.

"Oh Mr. Monk are you alright?" She said as she knelt to one knee and tried to comfort him.

"Why did I have to let him go? I-I-I wouldn't have been _that_ terrible of a father would I? I mean…I would have never walked out on him like my Father did me! Or-or hit him! Or verbally abuse him! I would have _never_ let _anything_ happen to him! He would have had a good place to live and-and he…he would always be clean. Why did they take him away from me?!" He shouted as he dropped the photo. He sat up a bit and placed his head in his hands.

"Mr. Monk...I know you would have been a great father but…" Natalie paused, "I think you know why you could never keep him as your son." She said as she rubbed his upper-arm.

Monk tried to stop crying and toughen up a bit. "Yeah I know…It's just…well…he was so cute."

Natalie smiled at his honesty. "Yeah he was…" she said picking up the picture and looking at it. "He really did love you."

Monk looked at the picture and smiled, blinking rapidly to keep the tears back. But it was no good, they just kept coming.

"I don't get it Natalie…what does God have against me? What terrible thing have I done that's makes him so ticked at me? I mean, first I fall in love with a beautiful woman and she is so abruptly taken from me with a car bomb! Then I meet another woman that I'm interested in and, guess what? She's married, and goes to live with her husband again! Then I loose my best friend in the whole world because she moves away and takes her son (another friend of mine) with her! Then I meet this kid who is so cute, so well behaved, and all together PERFECT, and some other family walks up and says, 'No wait, he's ours!' And to top it all off, I have this OCD crap, which I'm beginning to think is causing all of this stuff to happen! Maybe if I wasn't OCD…maybe I could have a _good_ life." Monk sighed, tears running down his cheeks in frustration, "I…I just wish…I was normal…I just…I just…"

Natalie grabbed him in a warm embrace and rocked the two back and forth.

Monk never ever felt safe anymore. He was never in a place where he felt comfortable. No mater where he was…the moment he opened his eyes everyday, he always felt like he wasout of place…like he didn't belong…or didn't fit. Ever since the second Trudy died he had never felt a good feeling.

But as Natalie held him…as her arms were draped over him like a warm blanket…and as he rested in such a sweet grasp, he felt _good_. It was like stepping into a warm bath. So relaxing. He felt like, for the first time in what seemed to be ages…he had found a place where he truly belonged, a place where he didn't hear the laughs and whispers around him. A place where he couldn't feel all the judgmental eyes starring at him. A place where he couldn't see a group whispering and pointing and know that he was the star of their ridicule. No, no he felt good in this place. He felt calm, safe. Like he and Natalie were two puzzle peaces that just seemed fit. In Natalie's embrace, he felt……comfortable.

To Be Continued


	2. Touching

Chapter 2

Sorry it's so short…I know I always have super long chapters and this one you barely have to scroll down…I would have made it longer but I think the ending of this chapter is more funny the way it is now.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk slowly ceased his tears. He leaned back and looked at Natalie.

"Thank you," He said with a red face. Natalie couldn't decide if it was because he was embarrassed or since he had been crying for who knows how long that his cheeks were red.

"Anytime, Mr. Monk," Natalie said. She was about to stand up, but was soon stopped…

"Please don't leave!" Monk said quickly as he grabbed her by the hand and tugged it a little before letting it go again.

She sat back down and looked into his eyes. "What is it?"

"I just…I…" _'just say it Monk…just get it out,'_ He told himself, "I just…like it when you're near me."

"Oh…ok then." She said with a face a light shade of pink from the unexpected flattery. She looked in his eyes again. _'Those have to be the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. I could get lost in them, stare at them for days if he'd let me. You know he really is a rather attractive man. I wonder…' _She thought as she extended her hand to grab his. And to her surprise (and pleasure) he did not jerk away…nor did he flinch…or show any kind of negative reaction.

'_could she really be doing what I think she's doing…is she…is she making a move on me? No that's crazy talk…nobody could be interested in me. But if there was someone who was interested in me…I don't………I don't think I would mind much if it were her. Oh my gosh what is she doing? She's touching my face…no..no she's stroking it……oh my word! She's caressing me! Wait a minute…that's not too bad…it feels kind of nice, actually.' _Monk lifted his own hand and placed it on her face. He cupped his hand around her well-cut jaw and rubbed her upper cheek with his thumb. He brought his hand a bit further down and let it rest behind her neck…he pulled her closer.

Before anything happened she asked, "Do you think this is a good idea?"

He tilted his head to the side, still starring deep into her eyes and said in a low voice, "Probably not." And with that, he pulled her closer, and the kiss was made.

It wasn't much of a passionate kiss. It was slow, sweet, free, loving, and all together enjoyable. It lasted for about 9.65 seconds by Monk's watch.

And it would have gone on longer than that too…that is, if Natalie hadn't broken it. She broke apart so fast that Monk wasn't ready for it and when she opened her eyes she saw him with his eyes closed and lips still puckered. A look that made her heart go _'Awww!'_

He relaxed his lips with a small smile creeping on his face, and eyes still closed…she could tell he liked it.

When he opened his eyes he asked, "what was that for?"

She looked surprised. "What are you talking about? _You_ kissed _me_!"

"No-no I don't mean that…I meant, why did you stop?"

She blushed, "Oh I…I umm, I kept having this feeling like someone was watching us."

They both turned their heads to look at the picture on the floor.

"Sorry Tommy," Monk said, placeing the picture face down, "…you're too young to see this."

Natalie started to lightly chuckle but was cut off by the feeling of lips against hers. Monk pushed he onto her back and hovered over her as the kiss continued. Her hands were cupping his face nicely and his hands were on the ground supporting himself. The kiss lasted another minute and four seconds. Then it ended. But Monk ended the kiss this time. He brought his face back and said only one word as Natalie looked at him.

"Eggs."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To Be Continued.


	3. Problem?

Thanks for the Reviews guys!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eggs?" She asked with a very confused look on her face.

"We…umm…" He tried to talk but he had made the mistake of looking in her eyes again. She blinked and the trance was ended. "Oh I mean…we never put the eggs away…they need to go in the refrigerator." He said and rolled off of her.

"Oh right."

They both got up and headed into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Ok so what dose this mean…I just practically made out with me boss I mean…the guy's my employer…not to mention one HECK OF A KISSER! … I just wonder what kind of a crap storm I'm bringing down on my self for this.'_

'_Oh great Monk…you finally get a GOOD assistant and after that whole…thingy…in there you probably scared her off for good, I mean……………..……what was I saying?_' Monk had once again stared into her magnificent eyes and was immediately captivated.

Natalie looked up from the bag of groceries and noticed that her boss was starring at her.

"Ahemm." She cleared her throat trying to snap him out of it.

It worked.

"Oh umm…right. Sorry…I was…er..looking at…"

"Me?" she asked

"NO…well..umm…what I mean to say is…well…yes." He said as he turned away sheepishly. As he turned his head to face the counter he saw a can. He lightly cocked his head to the side and flinched by bringing his right shoulder up to meet his ear and back down at his perfectly square level. _'It's dented'_ He thought to himself and grabbed the can to examine it further.

"Dose this happen often?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how many dented cans I get." Monk said dropping the can into the trash.

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusedly.

"I was talking about the can."

"Well I didn't ask about the can!"

"Yes you did. you asked if that happened a lot!"

"I wasn't talking about that!"

"Well then what were you talking about?" He asked in a shout.

"YOU! I was asking about you!"

Monk's face looked even more confused. Natalie continued, "I was asking if you…you know…kissed often." She finished in a softer tone.

Monk was silent at the question for a moment. "Oh…well…not exactly."

Natalie giggled… "Not exactly?" she repeated.

"Well…umm…kinda."

"Kinda?" She repeated again.

"Ok seldom…"

She just looked at him.

"Rarely? ……Oh alright! None at ALL!"

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder "Oh I see…So I did you some good."

"Oh that's not in dispute." He said with a smile.

"So you liked it then."

Once again Monk turned away sheepishly. Natalie just smiled and the two of them continued to put away the groceries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were done the two of them sat on the couch. Well actually Monk sat…Natalie lounged.

"So what does this mean…I mean…are we like…together now or what?" Natalie asked.

"Umm…would you have a problem with that?" Monk asked as he turned to look at her.

"I wouldn't…the question is would you?"

"No…No the question is not if I would have a problem with it…its…would SHE have a problem with it." Monk said looking over at a picture of his late wife.

Natalie nodded "Well you take all the time you need to decide." She said and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Well I gotta go Mr. Monk…Julies waiting for me."

She got up and headed for the door.

"Natalie."

She stopped and turned around.

"You can call me Adrian."

She smiled and nodded, then left the apartment.

Monk got up and walked over to the picture. He picked it up and looked at it… "Would you have a problem with it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued.


	4. Remembering That Day

Sorry its taking me so long to get these chapters out. But give me a break…I'm writing two stories at once.

Author's Note: I think that I have seen some of this chapter in some other fanfic…but I don't know for sure. So if you remember writing anything like this I am very sorry and you have full recognition (if that is the right word).

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Stottlemeyer walked through the cemetery in search of his friend. As much as Monk annoyed him and as hard of a time he had keeping his cool when around him…Leland had to admit…he was rather fond of the guy. _'I was the best man at his wedding for cryin out loud. I was with him the day he met Trudy…and I was there the second she left. ………I'll never forget that day.' _Then, Stottlemeyer's mind jumped back to that day, all those years ago...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

_Stottlemeyer stopped the car and his partner almost jumped out as the brakes squreeched. They had just heard on their radio that there was a bombing at the parking garage where Adrian Monk's wife worked. Stottlemeyer also jumped from the car and ran towards one of the cops there to get as much information as he could._

_Adrian swerved through the crowd of people and made his way to the front. As his eyes focused he immediately recognized his tan station wagon…or at least what was left of it._

_Adrian Monk's world began to spin. He collapsed to the floor in unbelief._

_Stottlemeyer walked up to his partner and knelt next to him. _

"_Monk, Trudy was in the car when the bomb went off."_

"_Oh God no! Please God no." Monk putt his head to the ground and began to weep. _

"_Monk…Monk! She's in pretty bad shape but she's still living."_

_Monk brought up his head, "Lets hurry."_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_They walked into the hospital and Adrian began shouting at everyone he saw. "Have you seen Trudy? Where is she? Hello have you seen my wife? She's supposed to be in here! Where is she! TRUDY! Trudy honey where are you?!"_

_Stottlemeyer sat his friend down at a nearby chair, "Monk look at me." _

_A desperate Monk looked all around the room. _

_"MONK! Look at me!"_

_Monk did as he said._

"_Monk everything is going to be okay…I have to go the that desk right over there and talk to some nurses. They will tell us where to go. But you have to stay here for now."_

"_Leland you don't understand…I…I have to find her…She needs me. I-I promised her I would see her later when she dropped me off." Monk began to breathe heavily. "Leland…I have to get to my wife."_

_NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

_The doctor told them that since Trudy was in such bad condition that it would be better if instead of seeing Trudy, Monk talked to her through the intercom._

_Monk agreed after some fight and was led to the nursing booth. The nurse showed Monk how to use it. "Hello? Trudy? Baby are you there?"_

_Monk could her a light breath and continued. "Oh…Oh thank God…Trudy…I love you…You'll be fine…I promise. I vowed to keep you safe…and I intend to…your going to make it out of this honey…" Monk said this as his right hand played with a nearby pen. "Please Trudy…stop doing this…your scaring me. I…I love you…you know that right?"_

_There was a small breath on the other end of the line… "Adrian?"_

_Monk sat up in his chair when he heard this… "Yes? Yes honey? …I can hear you…what is it?"_

"……………_Bread…and Butter." Monk's eyes shot open when he heard a last gasp of air…and then the sound of Trudy's machine that keeps track of her heart beats go flat._

_Monk dropped the pen in shock as he heard that dreadful noise of "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep"_

"_oh God no…Please God no." Monk said as he fell out of his chair and knelt on the ground. "Leland…Leland." He said as he reached out his hand._

_Stottlemeyer extended his hand to his weeping friend. With his other hand he just touched his shoulder. Leland just sat there with his friend and wept with him._

_The whole waiting room had heard every single word and was teary eyed._

Ever since then Stottlemeyer had always tried to help Monk…though he rarely showed it. And when He had heard that no one could find him…and that Natalie had tried his house but he wasn't there…Leland grew concerned. Stottlemeyer made his way through the cemetery. He eventually found Monk standing in front of a tombstone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To Be Continued.


	5. A Helpful Friend

Thanks guys for the reviews.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Stottlemeyer walked up slowly behind Monk, not letting him know he was there. As he got closer, Stottlemeyer could make out what Monk was saying…

"What do I do? …What do you want me to do? I mean…it's not like I meant for it to happen. It's just…I was hurting…and…and you weren't there…and I needed someone…and she was there. …She was there for me."

"What the heck?" Stottlemeyer said under his breath.

"Natalie was there for me Trudy." Monk went on

"Oh my gosh." Stottlemeyer said also under his breath. "I don't believe it."

"I'm sorry Trudy…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Oh no…Monk you didn't." Stottlemeyer said in a whisper.

"I didn't mean to kiss her…"

With this, Stottlemeyer slightly sighed.

"I think……I think I might have…what I mean is…I think…"

"Monk." Stottlemeyer said from behind him.

Adrian jumped when he heard this. "Captain," Monk huffed-and-puffed from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Natalie asked me to look for you…she said she checked your house but you weren't there. She was worried about you Monk."

Monk smirked at the thought, "Is that so?"

"Yeah…now…what was it you were saying?" Stottlemeyer pressed with a smile.

Monk's face turned red. "What are you talking about?"

"You were saying about Natalie?"

Monk paused, "You heard that?"

"Well most of it…now, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

"No."

"Come on Monk…you can trust me."

Adrian sighed, "Natalie came over last night and…and I was upset…thinking about Tommy."

Stottlemeyer chuckled, "Your so sentimental, Monk."

Monk scowled at him.

"Ahemm…I mean…go on." Stottlemeyer said with a small smile.

"Anyway…She was there. …And she comforted me…one thing led to the other and…the next thing I know…we're at it."

"Monk…specify 'IT'."

"Kissing." Monk said with a glare.

Stottlemeyer nodded with a smirk, "Okay."

Monk sighed again, "I don't know what to do Captain…"

"How did it feel?"

"That's a dumb question."

"Well it's a dumb question that you need to answer."

"I liked it…it was…it was…" Monk said, getting dreamy. Then he looked back at a smiling Leland Stottlemeyer. "Ahemm..." Monk said regaining his composer, "I liked it," he said with a nod.

Stottlemeyer smirked and they started walking towards the car.

"You wanna know my opinion?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"If it comes with advise? …yes."

"I think you're in love Monk."

Monk's eyes shot open. He didn't expect that. "What?"

"Monk, you heard me."

"Well…are you sure?"

"Trust me Monk…I was there when you first laid eyes on Trudy…you had this…look about you. A look I haven't seen on your face since…well you know."

Monk nodded and Stottlemeyer went on, "But as you were talking about that kiss…that look came back."

Monk smiled when he heard that.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Stottlemeyer said pointing at Monk's face.

Monk laughed… "So what's the advise part?"

Stottlemeyer opened the car door and sat down. Monk did the same.

"I think you should go for it. You need to get out of this 'zone' you're in Monk…you need to go for it. You need more of dating…and less of vacuuming."

Monk stared at him like he was crazy.

Stottlemeyer rolled his eyes. "Ask the woman out Monk!" He said as he started the car.

"Captain?"

Leland turned his head to Monk.

"Buckle up." Monk said pointing to the seat belt.

Stottlemeyer put on the belt and started to pull out of the parking lot.

"Oh and Captain?"

"What Monk!" Stottlemeyer said in a rough voice.

"Thanks,"Adrian said while giving his friend a nod.

Stottlemeyer smiled and nodded back and they drove home quietly.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

To Be Continued


	6. Dating Step 1

This is a pretty short chapter as well.

Thanks for the reviews!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk looked over from his book to his phone. He was never good at this. And he didn't get much practice at it. When he and Trudy dated, she normally did most of the planning and things of that nature. He had never really made the initiative in dating. He walked over to the phone.

When it came down to it…He was afraid. _'Ok…Just pick up the phone and call her. Say "Natalie…I…umm…well its like this…I think…I think we…" Oh great! I can't even say it in my head. How in the world am I going to get through this?! …Okay calm down Monk…You don't have to do it now.' _Monk thought to himself as he started walking away from the phone. _'Wait yes I do…' _He thought, walking back towards the phone. _'If I don't do it now, I never will.' _Monk picked up the phone and looked at it…then he put it back on the hook. _'I can't do this, I'm not ready…I'll mess it up. Then she'll quit…then she'll probably come back…but then things will be awkward. And then she'll think I'm even more crazy then I am now…Oh shut up Monk! Your thinking to much!' _Monk took a deep breath. He picked up the phone,_'Ok...dial...' _After three rings, he heard her voice.

"Hello?" Natalie said on the other end of the line.

'_Oh Gosh this is it.'_

Natalie spoke again, "Hello?"

"……Natalie?"

"Adrian?"

"Yes…I was just umm…"_ 'Just say it, Monk!'_

Before he knew it, all of the words just came spilling out in one breath, "Look Natalie, I-was-thinking-about-the-other-day-when-we-kissed, and-I-just-thought-that-maybe-we-should-get-together-sometime-out-side-of-work. And-I've-been-trying-really-hard-to-pick-up-this-phone-and-ask-you-if-you-would-like-to-go-out-on-a-date-with-me. And-if-you-say-no, I'll-understand-and-we-can-go-back-to-the-way-things-were, like-nothing's-ever-happened. And-that's-it, that's-why-I-was-calling." Monk finally breathed in…and smiled _'I did it…well that wasn't so hard.' _

Monk was so happy with himself for finally asking her out that he forgot to wait for an answer, and just hung up the phone.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Natalie held the phone out in front of her and smiled.

"He's so funny," She said with a small giggle.

"Who was that Mom?" Julie shouted from the other room.

"It was either Mr. Monk or an auctioneer!" She yelled back.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk sat on his chair, very pleased with himself…then remembered.

"Oh no," He said and raced for the phone. But just as he was about to call…the phone rang. He picked it up and only herd one word.

"Yes"


	7. Dancing and Kissing

Hey Guys! I'm glad to know that you like it. Thank you all so much for the reviews…they really help make sure I'm in check with my readers.

Author's Note: Ok, I haven't really seen very many episodes with Julie in them yet…so I don't really know if Julie is the same as I am writing her out or not. So I'm basically guessing at her character in this fic.

And I don't really know if Natalie likes JAZZ or not…BUT IN THIS FIC SHE LOVES IT! lol

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Julie walked into the kitchen. "Yes what?" She asked referring to what she had just heard her mom say on the phone.

"Well…how would you feel if I went out with Mr. Monk?"

"Okay, I guess…he seems like a cool enough guy. A little weird…but cool," Julie said with a nod.

"Good, cause he just asked me out."

"And you said yes?" Julie asked.

Natalie smiled and nodded her head.

"When?" Julie asked, also smiling.

"At 7:00"

Julie looked at her watch and gasped, "Mom we have to get you ready!" She said as she tugged her mother into Natalie's bedroom to find the perfect outfit.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What do you think?" Natalie asked, coming out of the bathroom in another outfit.

Julie looked her over her mom, "Umm…I like the top…but I don't think the jeans would be a good idea."

Natalie shrugged, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Here let me help." Julie said getting off of the bed and walking into the closet. Moments later she returned from the closet with a silver dress that wasn't _too_ formal in her hands. "How 'bout this one mom?" She asked, holding it out to her mother.

"Julie…I haven't worn that in so long…I don't know if I can fit into it."

"Oh of course you can." Julie said placing the dress in her mother's hand and pushing her into the bathroom. She closed the door and yelled "JUST TRY IT!"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk walked over to his front door and opened it. Standing before him was a beautiful Natalie Teeger dressed in a beautiful silver dress.

Monk almost lost his breath as he looked at her…just standing there. So peacefully, so gracefully, so beautifully standing there. He almost felt like picking her up and carrying her somewhere…the place wouldn't matter…just having her in his arms would be sufficient.

"Natalie…I like…umm." _'Complement her dress…but then it would look like I was ignoring her make-up. So complement her make-up…or complement her make-up and her dress…but there's so much more about her I could complement. So much more about her I admire, I like…I love.' _

"Like your dress…and your shoes and make-up and hair…you look very nice Natalie." Monk finally said.

"Thank you," She said in return. _'At least he's trying,' s_he thought.

"I'm flattered that you changed out of your normal clothes for this."

It was true…He wasn't in his normal suit. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black pants. He looked rather nice from where Natalie stood.

"I thought it might be nice," He said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Natalie asked.

Monk nodded his head and off they went.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk took Natalie to a jazz restaurant not too far from his house. Natalie loved jazz and Monk knew that. So he grinned as they pulled up to the building and he saw Natalie's face light up.

"Oh Adrian! The Blue Jacket? How did you know I liked this place?" She asked with excitement.

Monk shrugged, "Lucky guess I suppose." He replied with a smile.

She looked over to him and smiled back. As she looked at his smile, she noticed that it wasn't a normal smile. It wasn't his normal smirk… or a grin…he wasn't showing his teeth. He was just smiling. It was a weird smile…Natalie couldn't decide if she liked it or not. It was like he was smiling at some unknown thought…and he was trying to communicate his thoughts to her through the smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I…I'm umm. I wasn't smiling," He said as he stepped out of the car.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A man in a white shirt and shiny blue vest walked them to their table.

Monk and Natalie took their seats and began to talk.

"So…" Monk started "Did you tell Julie about this?"

"Yeah."

"And how did she take it? You know…with me being…me?"

"She was exited…she helped me pick out this dress."

"She has good taste," Monk said with a look of approval.

The two of them continued to talk and then Natalie stopped in mid sentence when she heard the band start playing a song.

"I love this song! Come on, let's dance," She said standing up.

Monk's face was quickly flooded with terror and dread. "I-I-I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? You can dance can't you?"

"Well…no" Monk said with slight embarrassment.

"Well you can move can't you?"

"Yes."

"Well perfect…it's just the same as moving only to a beat," Natalie said snapping her fingers.

"Did I say 'yes'? I meant 'no'" Monk said quickly. "Actually I meant 'no, no, no, no, no," he said, shaking his head.

"Come on Adrian I know you can move. I've seen you all the time. Come on, come with me," She said grabbing his hand.

"I don't move well," He said raising his shoulders.

Natalie had a disappointed look on her face.

After a long while, Monk gave in. He hated seeing her upset, "Ok…maybe one dance".

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Randy walked around the room. He always came to this restaurant on Wednesdays. For four reasons: one, he liked jazz; two, he could usually get a policeman's discount if he showed his badge; three, he thought the food was delicious; and four, he had been trying to get the girl at the desk to go out with him for 3 weeks now. He sat down at his normal table and stared to clap when the band ended their song. Randy looked at the dance floor and watched the couples start dancing to a slow song. He saw the back of a head that he recognized.

'_Is that…? No it can't be. Who would he be going out with?' _Randy thought as he stared at the couple more.

"It is." He said with surprise when Natalie turned and pulled Monk to the dance floor. "I can't believe it," Randy said with a smile as he watched Natalie get Monk in the proper position.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Ok this goes here…and this goes here." She said as she placed Monk's hand on her hip and grabbed his other one.

Slowly, the two began to dance. And to Natalie's surprise…Monk wasn't such a bad dancer…in fact…he was very good once he loosened up.

Monk pushed her hip and let the two stretch apart to where they were both at arms length.

Instead of pulling her back he stopped and looked at her… "You sure look lovely…Natalie" He said sincerely.

She smiled, which made him smile, which made him happy, which made him want to dance, which made him pull her back into him and continue dancing.

Monk looked around them, "I don't think we are doing this right."

Natalie looked around also. She saw the couples hugging and dancing at the same time. "Your right" she said.

Monk placed his arm on her back and pulled her close to him. He had one and on her back and the other still in her hand.

She leaned in and rested her head on his chest.

He took a deep breath _'my word! She smells magnificent!' _He thought to himself as he exhaled.

They continued to dance.

Then Monk pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes.

He leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes. Then he stopped and brought his head back. He opened his mouth, tilted his head and blinked a few times. She opened her eyes. He went to go kiss her again but still didn't make it.

"Something wrong?" She asked kindly.

Monk tilted his head again and said, "This seemed to be easier before."

Natalie smiled, "Need some help?"

"That would be nice," He said with a nod.

She smiled, grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her.

It wasn't long before the kiss intensified. This kiss was much more passionate then the first. They came apart and Adrian brushed her cheek with his thumb. He couldn't help it…he pulled his head to hers again and began covering the tip of her nose with little kisses.

And Natalie in return, began covering the ball of his chin with little kisses.

Monk started to smile in between kisses…he chuckled while he said… "That (_kiss)_ tickles (_kiss) _Natalie (_kiss)_".

He pulled away and rubbed his chin as if to get the tingling felling to stop.

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet!" Natalie said in a playful voice.

Monk stuck out his chin to her. And she gave it one more kiss.

"Done." She said

Monk smiled and kissed her again.

But the two soon broke apart when they heard the lead saxophone player on the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." He began. "I have just received word that we have a very special couple in the audience tonight…so this next one is for Adrian and Natalie." He said pointing to them.

Suddenly there was a spotlight on the two of them. Monk looked over to the stage and saw a certain Randy Disher standing next to it with his hands in his pockets.

Randy smiled and nodded. Monk smiled and nodded back.

_I saw that kiss. _Randy mouthed to Monk.

Adrian began to blush.

Randy gave Monk an approving two thumbs up as though to congratulate him on the kiss. And Monk began to blush harder.

"That was weird…who do you think dedicated the song to us?" Natalie questioned.

Monk smiled… "I have no idea"

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Please Review!


	8. Impact

Ok guys…I know I describe this as a romance/drama fic…and I'm sure you guys out there are beginning to ask yourself… "What about this story is supposed to be a dramatic?" Well my friends I answer that now. This is the chapter with the drama.

And I know that in Mr. Monk and the billionaire mugger and Mr. Monk meets the playboy we are given the impression that Monk can't drive very well. But in this fic he drives fine.

Author's Note: I quote some of the song from the Broadway musical hit WICKED.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Monk was driving Natalie home. Monk began to think…and question his feeling for Natalie.

'_She's so beautiful. I love her hair…and her eyes…I love her nose…I love her hands…and ears…and ear lobes. She has good ear lobes…they're the perfect size. Not to big…but not to small either.' _The feeling Monk was experiencing first came to him the moment he saw Natalie at the front door. But what was it? Could Stottlemeyer be right? Could it possibly be...

"Love," Monk said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Natalie questioned.

"N-nothing"

Monk continued his thought.

'_There are just so many things about her that I love…I guess…I guess I…I guess what I'm feeling…is love. At first I thought it might be puppy love…or-or a crush…but I think…I think I've fallen in love with her. I think I have finally fallen in love again.' _Monk smiled inwardly when he thought this.

Monk was going through an intersection when all of the sudden…out of nowhere he heard the sound of blaring horns and the sound of tires screeching. He turned his head to the right and saw two big head lights coming strait towards them.

Monk blinked as he heard the deafening noise as the two cars impaled into one another. He felt the roof suddenly cave in and Natalie's chair run into him…causing him (and his seat) to squish into his side door. As the rest of the car all seemed to be coming to his side of the car, Monk's leg got shoved into the steering wheel and he cried out as he felt his bones brake.

And though Monk knew he was hurt…all he could think about was the person in the seat next to him. What Monk didn't realize is that in the process of the two cars hitting…Monk and Natalie's car had flipped over the hood of the other car, forcing it into the air.

When it landed, the car seemed to get evem _more_ compact as the roof caved in even more.

Monk turned to his bloody date and whispered with all his strength, "Natalie?"

She didn't respond and Monk grew more concerned.

"Natalie?" He inquired with more hurt in his voice.

Still no response…

"Natalie come on…say something…anything…please." The last part was so faint He could barely hear it himself.

Monk reached out and grabbed his date's hand.

Just before Monk passed out…he heard the sound of some people outside of the car saying something...

"I think they're alive," Spoke one voice.

"Oh my word," Came the second.

"Somebody call 911!" The first voice said.

"IAN, IAN THE CAR'S ON FIRE!" shouted the second voice.

"We have to get them out of there," Spoke the first voice. "Ted, help me lift 'em out!"

"Be careful when you move them…they could have something broken," Said the second voice.

"Alright Marry calm down." Said a whole new voice.

"In a crash like that I wouldn't be surprised if they broke every bone in their bodies," Said the first voice. Monk was assuming it had to be Ian.

"Hey I got the girl over here…you get the fella in the drivers seat." Said the third voice, which Monk was assuming to be Ted.

"Hey Ted! …I think this guy's awake!" Ian said looking at Monk.

Monk looked up and said one thing before he passed out…

"Get…Natalie first."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

You know what to do...REVIEW WITH THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! Smiles!


	9. At the Hospital

Sorry this chapter took so long. I was visiting a very dear friend of mine, so I wasn't near my computer.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNS

Monk opened his eyes. _'Where am I?' _He questions in his head. _'Why does me head hurt so bad?' _

Monk saw that he wasn't alone in the room…there was someone sitting in the chair next to the bed. As Monk's eyes focused he saw that the person was Captain Stottlemeyer, who's eyes were closed and appeared to be sleeping.

Monk sighed as he turned his head to look at his captain.

Stottlemeyer opened his eyes when he heard his friend sigh. When he saw that Monk was awake he sat up strait up in his chair.

"Monk." He said with surprise and excitement in his voice.

"Where am I captain?" Monk asked in a whisper.

"St. Francis Hospital, Monk. Do you remember anything about the night of your date?"

"Date?"

"You don't remember?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Captain, what happened…why can't I feel my leg?"

Stottlemeyer sighed…then began. "You were driving home after your date…you were going through an intersection and a pick-up truck plowed into yours and Natalie's car…"

"Natalie!" Monk said as he remembered. "Captain! Where's Natalie?" He said as he began to sit up.

But his body didn't comply with his request. As he went to go sit up Stottlemeyer jumped up from his chair and placed a hand on Monk's chest.

"Monk…lay down." He commanded.

"Captain I have to find her…where is she?" Monk said getting teary eyed.

"Monk…Natalie is down the hall…in room 203…when you get your strength back you can go see her…but until then, you have to stay in bed." Stottlemeyer said, gently pushing his friend back down on the bed.

Monk took a deep breath.

"As far as your leg in concerned…you broke it…as well as many other things…you cant feel it cause it's in a cast."

Monk lifted up the blanket and looked at his leg. "Oh" he said.

"You really gave us quiet the scare Monk."

"What do you mean?"

"You were unconscious for seven days."

"What!"

"It's true…it was really 'touch and go' there for a while." Stottlemeyer said, as he remembered the past week with a dark look in his eyes. Soon, he came back to reality. "Glad you could join us again Monk," He said, patting Monk's shoulder.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Stottlemeyer yelled towards the door.

A silent Randy Disher walked into the room.

"How is he Captain?" He asked as he closed the door quietly behind him.

"See for yourself," Stottlemeyer said pointing to the bed.

"Monk!" Randy said with wide eyes. "HE'S AWAKE!" he yelled out the door.

After he yelled that, there was a brief moment before the door opened and in walked Dr. Kroger.

"Hello Adrian." He said through a smile.

Monk tried to smile. It felt nice to know that there were so many people that really cared about him.

The four men went on talking, and Randy, Stottlemeyer and Dr. Kroger told stories of what Monk missed while he was sleeping.

Then Stottlemeyer's phone rang… "Hello?"

_Pause._

"Oh yes…Ted, how are ya?"

_Pause._

"That's great…are Mary and Ian with you now?"

_Pause._

"Ok…well hey, how far are you guys from the hospital?"

_Pause._

"Well why don't you come over…yeah he's awake, and I thought you guys should meet."

_Short pause._

"Ok…we'll be waiting for you," Stottlemeyer said as he hung up the cell phone. "Monk I want you to meet somebody…actually three somebody's," Stottlemeyer said as he put his cell phone back in his pocket.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Soon there was another knock at the door.

Dr. Kroger got up from his seat and answered the door.

"Hey come on in guys," the Captain said once he saw who was at the door.

In walked three people who all looked around collage age. The first was a handsome young man that looked to be around 20 or so…He was tall with red hair and teeth that could blind you (Monk liked seeing that in a collage student…it showed that he cared something about hygiene). The next person that walked in was a girl around the same age…the tiniest bit over weight with brown hair, who was neatly dressed (which Monk also liked). And the last person to enter was a young man who also looked to be collage aged. He had black hair with blond highlights. He had three piercings, two in his left ear and one on his left eyebrow (Monk could picture him playing drums for some loud punk-rock band or something).

"Hi there Mr. Monk" The guy with the blinding teeth greeted. "I'm Ian, this is my sister Mary and that's my friend Ted." He said pointing to the people standing next to him.

"Nice to meet you sir," Said Mary reaching out her hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you." Greeted Ted, also reaching out his hand.

Monk painfully took their hands and shook them ever so lightly.

"You should be grateful Adrian, these people saved your live." Dr. Kroger said pointing to the three of them.

"Really?" Monk said.

"Oh it was nothing sir…we were there when it happened. We saw the crash and went to see if you guys were okay," Ted said sounding very humble.

"That's right…I somewhat remember now." Monk said. "I remember hearing you three outside the car…and I remember when you…" at this point Monk pointed to Ian, "…came over to my side of the care to get me out…why were you trying to get me out?" Monk asked.

"Well the car was on fire," Mary said, joining in.

"That's right," Ian pointed out.

"And I remember…saying something."

"Yeah you said to get Natalie first," Ted commented.

"And that's around the time you passed out," Said Ian.

"Yeah," Monk mused as he laid his head down on the pillow to rest. But in the process of resting…he fell asleep.

Ted began to chuckle, "It seems any time we mention 'Natalie' he passes out," He said with a smile.

"Yeah…he can't help it…the ol' fool's in love." Stottlemeyer said looking at a sleeping Adrian Monk.

When Dr. Kroger heard this he began to smile. Seeing Kroger's expression, Randy asks, "What are you smiling for?"

"Nothing is just…Adrian Monk has been alone for so long now…it sounds nice to hear that he's in love again…"

Stottlemeyer smiled at the thought as well. Randy, Ian, Mary and Ted all smiled too.

"…He deserves it." Kroger finished

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Author's Note: I thought it was kind of funny that I named that one guy Ted…and that Captain Stottlemeyer talked to him on the phone. Cause Stottlemeyer's name in real life is Ted…so it was kind of like having him talk to himself on the phone. Rather ironic I thought. lol

P.S. There Misha…I put an S in there. lol ;o)

Please Review!


	10. Monk's not so great escape

Amymimi. Thanks a lot for telling me that…as I was writing it…I looked at it ("High Jean") and thought 'that's not right.' lol thanks for setting me strait. I have fixed the problem

Author's Note: This is the chapter with the Lord of the Rings quote in it! YAY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been five days since Monk first woke up. His legs had started working again but only a little. Dr. Kroger and Randy helped him get out of bed on Tuesday. And with the aid of a cane…he was able to take a few steps around his room. But besides that…Monk hadn't really done much moving around. But it was killing him…he had to see Natalie.

'_What time is it? …12:00 am? I have to get out of here. What if she needs me? What if she wakes up and wants to see me? …Alright, that's it…I'm getting out of here,'_ Monk thought as he painfully sat up and grabbed his cane.

Somehow, despite the pain, Monk seemed to wobble his way out of his hospital room and into the hall. He started down the hall looking for room 203. As he was walking in that direction…he heard a voice from behind him.

"Excuse me. Mr. Monk, what are you doing?" A young nurse said, standing behind him.

'_Shoot! I've been caught!' _

"Oh…Kate." Monk said turning around. "I was just…uh…just going to the bathroom."

"You have a bathroom conected to your room, Mr. Monk," Kate said, not convinced.

"Ha…you're right. Can't fool you." Monk said as he pointed to her and tried to act like he had planned for that to happen.

"Then what were you doing out of bed?"

"I was just…getting a glass of water."

"Mr. Monk you have a glass next to your bed."

"I was…umm going for a walk," He said as a final try.

"Mr. Monk you know your not allowed to go walking unless you have someone with you."

Monk looked beaten. Like he had lost a battle or something.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Kate asked.

Monk shook his head. "Not really," he replied.

Kate just stood there, staring at Monk.

"…okay," he said finally.

"I think you were trying to see Miss Teeger again."

Monk looked at the floor. "I just want to see her…maybe talk to her. Please? Just once," He begged.

Kate sighed and looked around to see if anyone was watching. "Ok come on," she said, showing him to Natalie's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate opened the door and Monk quietly stepped through.

When he saw her lying there, his heart broke.

"Natalie?" He whispered as he inched his way closer to her unmoving body.

"Oh Natalie…I am so sorry……I am _so_, _so_, _so_ sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Monk sat down in a chain next to her bed and continued. "I can't believe this is happening…not again………not to you. Please Natalie…please don't leave me. I couldn't bear to lose you. I need you…I want you here…I need you here…I like it when I turn around and you're there. I like it when you stand next to me. …I like it when you're near me. Please…please don't go. Don't go where I can't follow. I need you Natalie…we're not through here yet." Monk said as he grabbed her hand and began rubbing it.

Kate put her hand over her mouth at the touching display that was being carried out before her.

After Monk was done talking to Natalie and was ready to leave, Kate asked a question.

"Mr. Monk can I ask you something…and if it's none of my business I swear I'll shut up."

Monk looked up as she said this. He had a shocked look on his face as he looked at her. It was amazing how much a simple question can bring back to memory.

"I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Kate asked.

"No, No…its just you reminded me of someone just then," Monk said in a soft voice.

"Oh…who?"

"…A very dear friend of mine," he said with a smile. "What was the question?"

"Oh umm……you said that you didn't want this to happen again. Has this happened before?"

Monk's face grew solemn "……Yes." Monk said in a low voice. "My wife Trudy…she died about nine years ago. Actually she was murdered…car bomb."

Kate gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry." She said with sincerity. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes…you can walk me back to my room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There it was…did ya catch it? It was in there…read over it again and see if you can spot the Lord of the Rings quote. Then after your done with that…send a REVIEW!


	11. Second Thoughts

Ok I know the first part of this chapter is pretty sappy…but hey, I love fluff. IS THAT A CRIME?

Author's Note: OK! This chapter took me like…fgou stinkin' days to right! Good grief!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk picked up a picture of Trudy that Stottlemeyer had brought to the hospital and looked at it.

"You said you didn't have a problem with it. You said it was okay," Monk said to the picture. "So…if it's okay…then why don't I feel at peace about it? This is bad…this is really bad. I need to nip this in the bud. It was nice at first…but I can't do this. I can't be in love. Not while Trudy's lying in the ground with a case unsolved. But…I can't help it…I'm in love. I don't mean to be. I don't want to be……but I am. Even though I still love you… I've found myself with that feeling again. You know…the feeling you get when you know something's different. And you feel like your free falling and you know that at some point you'll land…but you don't care because. This feeling is so great and so powerful. But you don't fear the ground because… some how…you know that…everything will be alright. I had that feeling with you…and I could tell you had it too, I could see it in your eyes. I see the same look in Natalie's eyes"

Monk stopped for a moment. He put the picture on the table next to his bed. He sat up and put his elbows on his knees, and rested his chin in his hands as a river of tears came from his eyes. He began to speak again through the tears.

"I can't handle it Trudy… why is it that every woman I truly love gets hurt? What if she doesn't make it?" Monk sighed. "Maybe………maybe I'm just one of those people that are meant to die alone."

"That's not true." Randy suddenly said from the doorway.

Monk jerked his head around to see him standing at the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Monk questioned as he tried to rid his face of tears.

"Since the beginning" Randy said walking in and taking a seat. "Monk…You were not responsible for Trudy's death. And you were not responsible for the accident. The light was green you weren't running a red light or anything…that's why it's called an accident."

Monk didn't look very convinced though.

"She's gonna be fine Monk." Randy said.

Adrian stared at Randy for a long time, with an all too serious expression in his eyes,"…Trudy wasn't."

Randy drew back a bit when he heard this. Randy came closer to the bad and looked Monk in the eye. "Monk…I promise you…Natalie will make it out of this."

Monk shook his head. "You can't make that promise."

"I just did. Monk…you loved Trudy…and you probably always will. But you can have closure of it without having solved the case."

"I can?"

"Yeah…you just haven't let yourself do it yet."

"Its so hard to let go…how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know Monk." Randy said.

There was a brief silence, Then Kate walked in.

"Hey there Mr. Monk." Kate greeted.

When Randy saw the nurse he immediately stood in acknowledgement of her presence. Monk rolled his eyes at Disher's obvious attraction to Kate.

"Hi there." Randy said reaching out his hand. "The name's Disher, Randy Disher."

Monk had to keep himself from laughing at Randy's poor imitation of the James Bond catchphrase. Monk could tell Randy was getting nowhere with his attempt by the look on Kate's face.

She nodded slowly and said, "Right…well thanks for that." Kate walked over to the end of Monk's bed and wrote something on his chart then exited the room.

"She digs me," Randy said, reassuring himself.

"No, she doesn't," Monk said truthfully, trying to keep from laughing.

"You're probably right…but she will. You just watch," Disher said pointing at the door.

"You know who she reminds me of?" questioned Monk.

Randy's face went blank. "ummm," He said shaking his head.

"Sharona," Monk ended.

Randy chuckled, "Well then in that case..."

Monk also let out a small laugh, "And if she's as much like Sharona that I think she is…"

"Then I don't stand a chance," Randy finished and the both of them broke out in laughter.

As they were laughing, Stottlemeyer suddenly burst into the room with a look of panic on his face.

"Monk," he said, "…………Its Natalie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHA CLIFHANGER! I feel so…evil, wicked, bad and nasty. lol. Too bad. So sad. Stay tuned. lol.


	12. What about her?

This had to be the most difficult chapter I have ever had to write. But I hope you like it. REVIEW!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What about her?" Monk said with a worried voice as he sat up.

Randy also sat up strait.

Stottlemeyer looked at Monk with wide eyes.

"Captain?" Adrian said in a low, shaky voice.

"Come quick." Stottlemeyer said opening the door wider.

Monk and Randy got up as fast as humanly possible. Monk limped his way through the door way and into the hall. When he turned in the direction of Natalie's room, Monk saw her on a stretcher being rushed out of her room. Kate and two other doctors were running next to the bed. Dr. Lake, Natalie's physician, was shouting out orders.

Monk ran as fast as he could towards Natalie. He eventually caught up to the doctors. With his hand that was not gripping the cane, he grabbed the side of the bed as he watched Natalie's body go into shock. As he tried to keep pace with the doctors in spite of his limp, Monk began to get tears in his eyes.

'_She's shaking uncontrollably. Oh God please don't do this. God please don't take her from me.'_

"Natalie…Natalie you're going to be fine! You're going to make it out of this! You HAVE to! She HAS to!" Monk shouted this last part to Dr. Lake.

"We'll do the best we can Mr. Monk." Lake assured.

"I love you Natalie!" Monk said just before he tripped and fell because of his limp. He fell flat on his chest and his cane slid on the ground away from him.

"Monk!" Randy yelled as he and Stottlemeyer ran towards him. They both helped him up and sat him down at the nearest chair.

Monk was panicking. His eyes were looking all over the place.

"Monk you have to calm down." Stottlemyer said to his friend, "She'll be fine, Monk. She'll be fine…Monk look at me! Monk! Look at me!"

Monk brought up his head and he and Stottlemeyer shared the same look.

"Is it just me or does this seem…" Monk began.

"Extremely familiar," ended Stottlmeyer.

Monk's face dropped. "Let's just pray it doesn't have the same outcome."

"Yeah," Stottlemeyer nodded with a sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Julie ran into the waiting room.

"Where is she!" Julie yelled when she saw Monk, Stottlemeyer and Randy sitting in the waiting room. "Where's my mom?"

"Julie." Monk said when he saw the poor little girl with tears running down her face.

"Julie your mom went into shock about half an hour ago." Stottlemeyer said.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means we have to wait." Monk said as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes with a big sigh.

Monk opened his eyes when he felt arms wrapped around him. When he looked down he saw Julie hugging him.

"I'm so scared Mr. Monk." She said as she cried her eyes out on his chest.

At first Monk was terribly uncomfortable with Julie's action. But then as he thought about it…he really could sympathize with her. So in feeling her pain, he responded by wrapping his arms around her.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

It had been a few hours since Natalie had first gone into shock. Every once in a while Kate would come out and give them updates. So at that point…all Monk, Julie, Stottlemeyer and Randy really knew was that Natalie was in surgery and that there had been quite a few challenges in keeping her alive.

"Monk this is Tucker Simons." Stottlemeyer said standing next to a man Monk had never seen before.

"Hello…I was driving the other car Mr. Monk. And I would like to say I'm sorry." Tucker said reaching out his hand.

Monk stared at Tucker's hand and then said "Captain can I please speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Stottlemeyer said.

Monk got up slowly and pulled Leland to the side. "Captain…I'm not really in a chit chat sort of mood."

"I know…look, he got a hold of me and wanted to talk to you. And apologize."

"Captain…I don't want to talk right now" Monk said as he bowed his head a bit, closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Stottlemeyer nodded his head and walked over to Tucker. "Mr. Simons my friend doesn't feel up for a chat right now"

Tucker nodded his head. "I understand," he said. Then he left the waiting room.

Just then, Dr. Lake came out from where the "touch and go" surgery was going on. Randy and Julie both stood up when they saw him. Adrian and Stottlemeyer saw what Randy and Julie did so they looked at what made them stand up. When Monk saw the Doctor his eyes shot open.

'_I know that look.' _Monk thought to himself. _'I hate that look. That's the worse look in the world.'_

Monk slowly walked up to Dr. Lake. "Well?" Adrian asked after a painful gulp.

Lake sighed. "…I'm sorry Mr. Monk…we did all we could do."

Whatever part of his heart that was not broken after Trudy's death was shattered at that moment. Through the chaotic images that were going through his mind as his world once again began to spin out of control, he could hear the little girl standing next to him break down in tears.

Julie fell to the ground crying hysterically. Monk knew exactly how she felt. He had lost a mother too. Not to mention Trudy. So he knelt to the ground as well and placed an arm around her. And the two of them wept together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stottlemeyer and Randy couldn't hear anything that was happening. All they could see was Monk and Julie suddenly break down in tears.

"Captain this can't be happening." Randy said as he turned to face his friend.

"'Fraid it is, son." Stottlemeyer said as he started walking towards the Doctor.

"No Captain, you don't understand. I promised Monk she would be okay." Randy said in a shaky voice as he followed his Captain, his eyes never leaving Stottlemeyer's.

When Stottlemeyer reached Dr. Lake he forcefully grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What happened!" Stottlemeyer asked.

"There's nothing more we could do, Captain," Lake said calmly.

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do? You're Doctors! There has to be something you can do!"

"Captain I'm sorry for your loss…" Lake began to say but was cut off by Stottlemeyer.

"My loss? No, no, no! I didn't lose any one! Natalie's still alive. Your gonna go back in there and your gonna make her be alive!"

"Captain…"

"No, no you don't understand…my friend can't lose any one else. It nearly killed him the first time. And I'm not gonna let him go through that again! Now there has to be SOMETHING you can do."

"…Captain we did every thing we could do."

Stottlemeyer released Dr. Lake. "So that's it?" Leland asked.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. Lake said then exited.

Leland looked down at his weeping friend and let loose a huge sigh.

Monk looked up with a look of hatred in his eyes, "Where is he?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk came out of the hospital and limped into the parking lot. "Tucker!" He shouted to get Tucker's attention. It worked. Tucker turned around to see Monk limping towards him.

"You wanted to talk?" Monk said.

Tucker gulped. "Yeah. I-I wanted to say I'm sorry for what ever pain I caused you."

"You have no idea what kind of pain you've caused me."

"Look…you can stay mad at me forever if you want. I won't blame you."

"Good," Monk spat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Monk…is there any thing I can do?"

"No. Right now I just want to look at you. I never had the chance to look into the face of my wife's killer. Now all I can do is look into the face of my girlfriends killer."

Tucker sighed again. "I am so sorry."

"Tucker, I don't want an apology! All I want is Natalie back."

"Look I didn't know it was going to happen."

"Well why did you run that red light?! And don't tell me it was just because you were in a hurry!"

Tucker slapped the hood of his car in frustration with himself. "I got into a fight with my wife!"

Monk looked confused. "What?"

"I…had a fight with my wife and I was upset…I had been drinking..."

Monk's eyes shot open in anger. He lunged at Tucker and pushed him onto the hood of the car. "YOU MEAN THE SWEETEST WOMAN ON EARTH IS IN THERE DEAD BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO DRINK AND DRIVE?"

Monk brought his hand back as if to hit Tucker but somebody grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Monk, stop it!" Stottlmeyer said.

"Captain he killed her!" Monk said as he struggled with Stottlemeyer's grip.

"Monk calm down! You're not thinking strait. You're not acting like yourself."

Monk calmed down a bit, looked at Stottlemeyer and nodded.

"Captain! Monk! Come quick!" Randy shouted as he ran towards them. Once he reached them he placed a hand on Stottlemeyer's shoulder to try and catch his breath.

"What is it Randy?" Leland asked.

"It's Natalie…Monk, she's alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I know I know. I just couldn't bring myself to killing her off. And I knew I would have to bring her back in this chapter cause I knew that if I left it at that then I would get a lot of nasty reviews. lol. And I am sorry if you guys think I made Monk go ooc for some of it.


	13. Miracle

Ok here's a short chapter. One of those "to fill in the blank" kind ofchapters. :o)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk's eyes shot open. "What?" he said.

Stottlemeyer stared at Randy. "This better not be some cruel joke, lieutenant." Leland said in a sharp tone.

"It's not, I promise!" Randy said through a huge smile. "Monk, Natalie's alive."

"But th-th-that's not possible. I just spoke to the Doctor." Adrian said in disbelieve.

"Don't ask me how…but she is." Randy said still with that smile. "It's a freaking miracle, Monk."

Monk smiled the biggest smile Stottlemeyer had ever seen, and then Adrian limped his way back towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk got to the hospital as fast as he could and when he got there he saw Kate and Dr. Lake talking.

When Monk reached them he asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is. Come with me." Dr. Lake said putting a hand on Monk's back and walking him down the hall.

Monk flinched when he felt the Doctor's hand and shook it off but continued to follow as the Doctor explained what happened.

"Honestly I have never seen such a recovery in all my days at this hospital. It really doesn't make since. She was dead, her heart had stopped she showed no signs of brain activity. And all of the sudden, her heart rate comes back and she starts struggling for air. We got her breathing again thanks to a machine, and she seems to be fine. It's nothing short of a miracle, Mr. Monk. Somebody up there must like you."

Monk smiled. "I guess so," he said.

Stottlemeyer and Randy were walking closely behind. "I told you she'd be fine," Randy whispered to Monk.

Adrian just looked at him and smiled.

"Is she awake Doc?" Asked Stottlemeyer.

"No not yet." The Doctor replied.

"Can we see her?" Monk asked.

"Yes, in a few minutes." Lake said then went into the room with Natalie.

Monk all of the sudden stopped dead in his tracks. "Julie." He said and the three of them took off for the waiting room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Julie, Julie, Julie!" Randy said in excitement. (Try saying _that_ three times fast!)

"What?" she said as she tried to clear the tears.

"Your mom's alright. We just spoke to the Doctor's, and she's gonna be fine." Stottlemeyer said with a grin.

"Mr. Monk is it true!?" Julie asked with a smile.

Monk's world was put on pause. _'That look. That smile.' _Monk thought to himself as he stared at the smiling child in front of him. _'She's smiling at me. Her face…the one that, when she looks at me, I see her eyes fixed upon me as if I were an alien. The face that used to stare at me as if I had sprouted an extra nose. The face that would look upon me and see me as "that weird guy", as so many people do. And one of the many faces that looks at me when they think I'm not looking but I see them all the same…one of those faces…is smiling at me. And instead of that face being filled with judgmental glances or hidden thoughts filled with ridicule, that face is filled with utter glee, and over flowing joy. Joy that she is directing towards me. ME.' _

And at that moment, Monk had a feeling that he had only felt once ever before.

Monk felt like a father. He felt as if that were his child sitting there with that smile on her face.

Monk couldn't help but return the smile. Monk nodded, "Yes Julie. It's true," he said with a smile.

Julie lunged from the chair and gave Monk the biggest hug he had ever received.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, just out of curiosity when I said " "Julie, Julie, Julie!" Randy said in excitement. (Try saying that three times fast.)"…how many of you guys actually said "Julie, Julie, Julie." out loud in front of your computer? lol. And if the number (of people the really tried it) is as big as I think it is…then me and my readers have a lot in common. lol.

Review!


	14. Movie Night

Ok guys, here we go again. Hope you guys like the new chapter.

And just so you don't get confused…Monk is not back on the force. I think the way I fraise it might make it sound like he is…but he isn't. Sorry Monk your gonna have to wait longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wad been two and a half months since both Adrian and Natalie got out of the hospital. And the both of them were back on the job. Monk was back helping the police…and Natalie was back helping Monk. Monk and Natalie both talked about it and they were going to do their best to not let their personal relationship interfere with their business relationship.

"Its just a normal's day work," they would say. But despite their good intentions…it was patently obvious to the whole squad that they were in love. All the soft giggles, light whispers, quick glances when they thought no one was watching. But people were watching…in fact almost the whole San Francisco police department was watching.

Randy could remember when Private Jinkons first got on the force a few weeks ago.

"_Whoa is that Adrian Monk the detective?" asked Danny Jinkons on his first day._

"_Yes it is," Replied a tired Randy Disher._

"_But who's that lady hangin' out with him? I thought he was single."_

_A few of the cops near by started laughing at his cluelessness._

"_Kid you have GOT to get up to date," Said Roger as he sipped his coffee. "Monk and Natalie are like this." He said as he held up two crossed fingers._

Yep, they were. That was the best way to describe them. Randy remembered a few times when the captain would be trying to talk to Monk, but Adrian would be staring at Natalie and not have heard a word Stottlemeyer said.

Randy laughed to himself as he thought about the couple before him. He laughed at how they thought that they were being so discreet but being SO obvious about their undying attraction to one another.

Randy laughed silently at them once again before getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie invited Monk over for dinner and to maybe watch a movie with her after Julie went to bed. Of course, he wasn't about to say no.

"Hey there, Mr. Monk," Julie greeted with a smile as she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you."

"MOM! MR. MONK IS HERE!" Julie yelled as she closed the door behind him.

The dinner was nice; it was Tuesday so they had chicken pot pie. After dinner, Natalie took Julie and went into her bedroom to say good night. Monk waited silently on the sofa.

When Natalie came out she sat right next to him and stuck her arms around his neck.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Natalie.

"I don't care," Adrian said as he pulled her onto his lap and placed his hands on her hips.

They just sat there looking at each other for a while until Natalie broke the silence. "Well you have to pick something," she said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"We don't have to watch anything," Adrian replied as he leaned in for another one.

"No, we _do_ have to watch something. We said this would be are movie night, remember?"

"Alright. Will you pick something out?" Adrian asked.

"Okay," Natalie whispered as she climbed off of him and went to the TV. "Alright how about _A Walk to Remember_?"

"Too sad."

"K… how about…_Elf_?"

"I don't think so…I'm not much of a Will Farrell fan." Monk replied.

"Okay…okay-okay how about Singin in the Rain?" Natalie asked with a smile.

"I like that movie."

"Oh no wait…I think we lost the disc…" Natalie said as she looked in the DVD case. "…yeah it's gone. How about Forest Gump?"

"Never seen it." Monk replied.

Natalie's face went blank. "You have never seen Forest Gump?" She asked with a surprised voice.

"Nope"

"That does it…we're watching this." She said standing up and putting the Forest Gump disc in the DVD player. Then she sat back down on the sofa and turned to look at her boyfriend. He turned his head and looked deep into her eyes.

Adrian shook his head and said, "you're so beautiful Natalie."

She began to blush slightly and looked down, out of sheepishness.

He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up to meet his again. "And you're cute too."

She smiled and he flashed her one of those "Adrian Monk smirks" that made her melt. And the worst thing was… he knew it made her melt and that's why he did it. He didn't seem to have much control over anyone really, so he liked it that just by doing something with his face he could get her all flustered up.

He brought her face closer to his, and just to be mean he flashed her yet another one of those "Adrian Monk smirks" right before the kiss was made.

"That was mean." Natalie said when they came apart.

"But you liked it."

"But it was still mean."

"But you liked it. Didn't you?" Monk asked with a smile.

Natalie had her mouth open but nothing was coming out. "IIIIIIIII"

"You what? You liked it didn't you…I know you did." Adrian said, as his smile grew larger.

"I don't think that's really relevant right now." Natalie began.

"Oh come on, its perfectly relevant. Did you or didn't you like it?"

Natalie said nothing.

"Come on I KNOW you liked it…just face it…you like it when I do that to you and you can't help it. You think I'm a hunk don't you?"

"Well maybe I do…but if you EVER use the word 'hunk' again I just might change my mind." Natalie said wagging a finger.

Adrian started to laugh, as did Natalie. "Deal," he said.

Then they both settled down a bit and watched the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarm went off and Julie rolled over in her bed. She looked at her clock. 5:50 it said. Julie got out of bed and put on clean clothes. Then she went into the living room and saw her Mother and Mr. Monk sleeping on the sofa. They were hugging each other loosely and Natalie's head was resting lightly on Monk's chest.

Julie turned her head and saw the Forest Gump main menu on the TV. It was then that she realized what had happened last night.

'_They must have stayed up to late last night watching that long movie. Then must have fallen asleep. Aww…they're cute.'_ Julie thought as she went and grabbed some lunch money out of her mom's purse. She turned off the TV and DVD player and went out the door to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know you guys were probably like "I don't get it…what's with the whole 'they say life is like a box of chocolates' quote."

Well to be honest…I couldn't really think of a good name for the fic at the time and I heard my brother in the other room quote that movie so I was like "That will do for now." And made it my title.

But enough with the behind the scenes … I just wanted to mention that I finally found a great way to connect it to my story thanks to my friend I mentioned earlier.

But to find out how I connect them…you have to keep reading! lol

REVIEW WITH THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE! hehe


	15. Under the oak tree

Hope you guys like the chapter!

I decided to put Trudy in for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later Monk awoke in his bed to find his late wife lying next to him.

He smiled at her. "Hi Trudy," he said.

"Hello Adrian," she replied, as the outline of her body seemed to glow. "How did ya sleep?"

"Fine," Monk looked at his wife and smiled. "I love you Trudy."

"I love you too," Trudy said as she grabbed his face.

Monk grabbed her hand that was holding his head and held it on his cheek, "I love Natalie ,too."

Trudy smiled, "I know," she said.

"You're not upset?" Monk asked.

"No…I'm not. I could never be upset that you're finally moving on with your life. I'm so happy for you Adrian."

"So…Me and Natalie…that's okay with you?"

"Of course," She said and kissed him on the forehead.

Monk opened his eyes and looked at the side of the bed…it was empty. Monk sighed and got out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie opened the door to find a neatly folded paper on the porch that read 'Natalie'. She smiled as she picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Natalie,_

_I have a special surprise for you._

_Please meet me in the park under the big oak tree._

_Completely Yours, _

_Adrian _

Natalie smiled as she put the note in her pocket. 'Completely _Yours' s_he repeated in her head.

"Completely Mine," she said as she got her car keys and headed for the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalie walked towards the big oak tree and as expected…there was Adrian Monk sitting on the bench.

"Hey Adrian," she greeted with a smile, as she got closer.

Monk's head came up when he heard her. "Natalie," he said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey, I got your note."

"Great."

"So what's the surprise?"

"You'll see." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bench. They both sat down and he took her hands in his.

"I love you Natalie…more then I've loved anything for a very long time. And all I want is to love and protect you. It killed me when I thought I had lost you and not a day has gone by that I haven't thanked God for giving you back to me. You have given me more happiness then I know what to do with…so…that's why I wanted to give you this." Monk turned and grabbed a heart shaped box and gave it to Natalie.

Natalie looked confused.

"You know…they say life is like a box of chocolates…you never know what your going to get." Adrian said with another one of those smirks as he pointed to the box.

Natalie opened the box and looked inside.

Inside the box were seven pieces of chocolates around the sides…and in the middle…was a small blue velvet box with a single diamond ring in it.

Natalie's hand flew over her mouth as Adrian took it out of the box and knelt before her.

"Natalie?" he began, "Will you marry me?"

Tears fell down her face as she looked at him kneeling there. "Yes…Yes I will," she said then she knelt next to him and hugged him.

Monk hugged her back. "Can't I even put it on your finger?" He asked with a light chuckle.

Natalie sniffed and drew back. "I'm sorry. Yes, here," she said as she held out her left hand.

Monk silently slipped the ring on her finger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monk and Natalie ran into the school. They found the school office and talked to the principle about taking Julie out of school early today. He agreed and told them where to find her.

"Ok here it is…room 207." Monk said as he watched Natalie knock on the door.

"Yes?" a man with glasses said as he answered the door.

"Yes I'm Julie's Mother…I would like to take her out of school early today."

"Oh okay," he said then went to find Julie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Julie we have some good news." Natalie said with a huge smile. "Mr. Monk asked me to marry him…we're getting married!"

"I know," Julie replied.

"You know? …How do you know?" Natalie asked with surprise.

"Well I sort of asked her first," Monk said jumping into the conversation.

Natalie turned around. "You asked her for permission?"

"Well…yeah," Monk replied.

"I even got to pick out the ring mom," Julie said with a proud look on her face.

"It's so beautiful Julie…you have good taste." Natalie said as they all started walking towards the door.

"I still can't believe you asked my daughter for my hand in marriage," Natalie said with a smile.

"Is that bad?"

"No, no, no…it's perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know what your thinking… "The End" right? WRONG! It doesn't end there my friends. Stay tuned!

I would like to thank the greatest friends in the world for helping me connect the tittle to the story. I realy had no clue how in the world I could connect the tittle to the story and then I was talking with my friend on the phone and she came up with the idea of how Monk could ask Natalie to marrie him.

So once again my creative consultant for this chapter is my very dear friend, Misha. (There how was that?)

Monker


	16. Wedding Bells

_You are invited to the wedding of _

_Adrian Monk & Natalie Teeger_

_The wedding will take place in the South Wood Gardens_

_On June 10th _

_Come and support the couple as they partake in the glorious commitment of marriage._

_To RSVP call 555-8237_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was June 9th…Monk walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey sweetie," He greeted at the sight of his bride to be.

"Hey," Natalie greeted back.

"Come on in."

They walked over to the chair and Monk sat down then Natalie took a seat on his lap. Normally they would have sat on the couch but on Thursday, some of the guys from the station came by and helped take some of Adrian's furniture to Natalie's house. It just made since that he would move in with her considering she was the only one out of the two with enough rooms. Monk had a single room apartment and Natalie had a three-bedroom house which was more then they needed.

Natalie rested her head on Monk's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Natalie brought her head back and looked at him… "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding? I wish it were today," Monk said as he gave his soon to be wife a kiss on the cheek.

Natalie giggled "why?" She asked.

Monk just smiled for a few seconds and then said, "Because I can't wait to have a family again."

"Aww…honey you're so cute." Natalie said as she leaned in and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the wedding finally came. The Stottlemeyer's came, as well as Randy and his mother and some other guys from the station. Dr Kroger came with his fiancé; Kevin flew in from Florida to see the wedding, Natalie's parents and sister came in to town, Ambrose came and Trudy's parents came also. Even Sharona came with Benjy and Trevor. Marcy showed up even though she wasn't invited, she said that she wanted to take notes cause she wanted to post a "wedding page" on her "Adrian Monk website" that currently had six regular members but she assured them more would visit the site.

It was a relatively small wedding near the tulip area. When the Priest said, "you may now kiss the bride," Monk shyly leaned in and gave his new wife a small kiss only to receive a much bigger kiss in return. When the crowd saw this they all went wild.

As they marched down the isle Adrian turned to Natalie and said, "I love you, Mrs. Monk"

Natalie's smile grew, "I love you back, Mr. Monk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the reception there was lots of eating and drinking (non alcoholic drinking, for Monk's sake). The chocolate fountain was a big hit, mainly with Julie and Benjy who seemed to have become good friends. It was a real crowd pleaser when Benjy put his whole face under the fountain. He got lots of laughs, a mouth full of chocolate and a "we'll talk about this later" look from his mother. Monk handed him a packet of wipes to clean himself off with.

Adrian introduced Sharona and Natalie and they seemed to hit it off. Monk apologized for missing Trevor and Sharona's wedding and thanked the both of them for coming.

"C'mon Adrian…there was no way I was gonna miss your wedding." Sharona said with a smile. "Ya know, I'm really proud of you, Adrian." She said in a softer tone.

Monk smiled and let her hug him.

While Natalie and her dad shared the Father Daughter dance Monk shared a dance with Natalie's Mother. After that was through…Monk walked over and switched partners with Mr. Teeger. That was everybody's sign that they could start dancing too. Leland and Karen were the firsts to join the dance floor, followed by Dr. Kroger and his fiancé. Randy stood and started dancing with Natalie's sister while Benjy and Julie shared a friendly dance. Sharona and Trevor also began to dance.

After the reception Kevin and Marcy came up to Monk and announced their undying love for each other and Adrian had to keep from laughing. They were both perfect for each other so after hearing this Monk found Sharona and told her. They both started laughing at the thought.

Then Adrian and Natalie got into the limo and they were off to their honeymoon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go Sharona fans. I brought her back for a bit.

Please review!


	17. Surprise Surprise!

This chapter takes place four months after Adrian and Natalie returned from their honeymoon. Just FYI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think?" Asked Captain Stottlemeyer as he watched Monk pace in his office. Randy was standing by with his note pad ready to take notes on whatever Monk said.

"I know there was _something_ wrong with that crime scene!" said a frustrated Adrian Monk.

"What?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"I don't know…let me thing" Monk said as he closed his eyes, held out his hands and began to pace again.

Then Natalie burst through the door. "Adrian!" she said.

"Hi honey," Monk said as he kept thinking.

"Adrian we need to talk."

"Can't this wait? I'm a little busy."

"No Adrian. Now!" Natalie said sharply…but not to the point where it sounded mean or harsh.

Monk turned around and faced Stottlemeyer so his back was to her and he could think. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute," he said.

Natalie couldn't hold it in any more so she just closed the door and said it, "Adrian...I'm pregnant."

Monk's eyes shot open but he didn't turn around. Instead…he stared at the ground for a while then slowly brought his eyes to meet Stottlemeyer's who was standing right in front of him with his eyebrows as high as they could go.

Stottlemeyer looked at Natalie…then at Monk…then at Randy (who had a very large grin on his face)…then back to an also smiling Natalie…and then…back to an awe struck Adrian Monk. Stottlemeyer grinned at his friend as Monk stared at him with his mouth wide open.

Then Monk slowly turned and faced Natalie. He walked towards her slowly. "A baby?" he said…frankly he was surprised he could get anything to come out of his mouth.

Natalie nodded.

"So…" Monk began. The he slowly pointed to Natalie…then to himself…then he looked down at Natalie's belly and pointed to it before looking back at Natalie.

"Uhuh!" Natalie said with a huge smile and nodded her head.

And finally…Monk smiled. The biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face before! He gave her a quick kiss then lifted her off of the ground and spun her around.

"Ooh, oooh I'm sorry!" he said quickly putting her down. "Did I hurt you?" he asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

Natalie giggled. "No honey, I'm fine."

Then Monk gave her another kiss and then got on his knees and lifted up her shirt a little and kissed her belly. Then he put her shirt down and pressed his ear up against her belly and closed his eyes as if to listen closely.

Natalie looked up and gave Stottlemeyer and Randy a smile and mouthed 'He's so happy'. They both nodded.

Then monk smiled like a little boy and opened his eyes. He got up and said, "You shouldn't be standing in your condition." Then he pulled Stottlemeyer's chair over and sat her in it. He bent over and placed a hand on her belly. He smiled then looked over at Stottlemeyer. "Come here, feel this," Monk said as he pulled Stottlemeyer's hand over and placed in on Natalie's belly just as he had done.

"Do you feel it?" Monk asked.

"Yes, I feel it." Stottlemeyer said even though he couldn't feel any signs of life in Natalie's belly. But that was understandable considering Natalie was only a few weeks pregnant. But Stottlemeyer didn't want to ruin the moment so he played along. "It feels nice, Monk," he said with a smirk.

"That's my baby in there!" Adrian said with a grin. Then he calmed down and looked at Natalie "…I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every night after that, when Monk would get home, he would walk silently into the bedroom where Natalie would be lying in bed, asleep. He would walk over to her and gently kiss her belly, then climb in bed and snuggle up to her and kiss her goodnight.

That's what happened night after night for 8 ½ months.

Then one day Monk was sitting in Dr. Kroger's office talking about…well everything.

"So…how's Natalie doing?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"She's fine." Monk replied.

"How are you holding up, Adrian?"

He sighed, "It's hard…she is so emotional."

Kroger snickered at this.

"Sure, you think it's funny! But let me tell you, it's hard! …Last night she woke me up at fou o'clock in the morning and asked me to go and get water melon and…let's see…what was the other thing…oh yeah RICE!"

"I remember those days," Kroger said with a nod.

Monk ignored him and went on, "She wanted me to go to the store and get her WATER MELON AND RICE! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a store that is open at four o'clock in the morning!" Monk asked in a shout.

"No, I don't Adrian…and I wish you could tell me but…our time is up."

"Okay." Monk said as he and Dr. Kroger both stood up.

"Well Adrian I think you cou…" Dr. Kroger started so say something but was cut off by Adrian.

"Ooh!" Monk started to feel around his waist. "I'm having a baby!" he said.

A puzzled Dr. Kroger took a step back. "What?" he asked with a very confused look on his face.

"It's Natalie! She beeped me," Monk said as he pulled a vibrating beeper off of his belt. He looked at the screen. "Yep it's her! This is it!"

"OH WOW! Do you need me to drive you?"

"That would be great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way to Monk's house, Monk used Dr. Kroger's cell phone to call Julie and tell her to get ready.

"Hello?" Julie said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Julie listen…" Monk began.

"Oh hi daddy. Listen...can this wait…I'm on long distance on the other line." Julie asked.

"Who are you on long distance with?" Monk said taking a parent tone.

"Benjy."

"…Oh…okay…well tell him I say hi." Monk said totally forgetting about why he called in the first place.

"Adrian," Dr. Kroger said.

"OH YEAH! No Julie tell him you'll call him back cause were going to be at the house in just a second and you have to come with us to the hospital cause your mother is in labor!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Julie said then she went back to the other line, "Benjy?"

"Yeah?" Benjy said.

"I'm gonna have to call you back later. My mom is having the baby right now!"

"Wow. Okay well in that case I guess I can forgive you for so rudely ending our conversation," Benjy said sarcastically.

"Benjy stop being funny and hang up the phone," Julie said with a giggle.

"Alk right," Benjy laughed. "Talk to ya later."

"Kay," Julie said as she hung up the phone and got ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time that Monk, Julie and Dr. Kroger got to the hospital Capt. Stottlemeyer and Randy were already there.

"Monk!" Randy said. "Good timing! Natalie's in the delivery room right now!"

"Okay." Monk said as he was led to the door that led into the delivery room. "I wanna be there when it happens."

Leland, Randy and Kroger looked at each other and smiled.

"You wanna be there?" asked Dr. Kroger.

"Yes…I thought about this a lot and I am going to be there for Natalie." Monk said.

"Well alright Monk, it's your decision," Stottlemeyer said with a smirk.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?" Monk asked. "Well watch this."

Monk disappeared through the door. Randy, Leland and Dr. Kroger waited for 2 seconds before hearing "Oh my word!" and then saw Adrian reappear through the door. They all had the same smile on their faces. When Monk saw them he bent over to catch his breath.

"I-I just umm-ne-needed to take a break for a little while," Monk said with a shaky voice.

Then Monk went back inside the delivery room…but still didn't make it very long. A few seconds later there was a big thud (The kind of thud you hear when a human body falls to the ground) and one of the nurses said "Mr. Monk! Are you okay?"

Then they could hear Monk slowly say… "I-I-I…I think it would be best if I wait outside."

So Monk did the old fashion thing and waited outside the delivering room until the "messy part" was through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Monk stepped inside he saw Natalie holding what Monk thought to be, without a shadow of a doubt, the cutest little thing on earth. He stepped slowly towards the two of them with a HUGE smile on his face.

Natalie smiled, "meet your new daughter, Adrian."

Monk smiled at the little one and sat down next to the bed. Natalie passed him the baby and he held her close. His head was faced down, staring at his baby but Natalie could still see that big gentle grin on his face.

Monk looked up. "What are we going to name her?"

Natalie thought about it… "I always liked Stephanie for a girl…after Julie that is."

"Stephanie," Monk whispered as he looked down at the little one in his hands. "Stephanie Ann Monk," he said.

"Why Ann?"

"It was Trudy's middle name."

Natalie smiled…she liked it that he still stayed true to his late wife. Even after all these years. "Stephanie Ann Monk…I like it," she said softly.

Monk looked up from Stephanie and looked at Natalie. "You've made me so happy!" He said with a huge grin. Then he leaned in and began kissing her.

And it was this sight that greeted Stottlemeyer as he walked through the door. "Don't you two ever stop? The thing just popped out of her and you're already at it again."

Natalie began to laugh and Monk began to blush. "Come on in guys!" Natalie yelled out the door and everyone came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later…

Monk got so happy that he took Stephanie and ran into the halls. "Look at this baby!" he said. "Isn't she cute? Hey Doctor! Come look at my baby girl! Isn't she cute? Come on, you can not look at that face and honestly tell me that she isn't cute," Monk said with the pride of a father.

The Doctor smiled and agreed. "Yes, Mr. Monk, she is beautiful."

"Yeah isn't she?" Monk said holding her closer.

"Yes Mr. Monk I work at a hospital. I see them every day."

"Yeah, but I bet you've never seen one like this!" Monk said still glowing with pride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Monk finally settled down…and they were all alone…he looked strait into Natalie's eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making me the happiest man alive." He said then leaned in to kiss her…and just before he did…he flashed her one of his "Adrian Monk smirks". The kiss lasted for a total of three minutes and when they came apart Natalie looked at him and said…

"You're so mean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THE END!

Wow…now that I'm done with it I really don't know what to do with myself. HURRY UP EXHIBIT Q AND GIVE ME SOME MATERIAL! lol.

Please leave me a review and tell me you overview of the story. I hope you have enjoyed my little fic.

GOD BLESS!

Written by: Monker


End file.
